<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Dangerous Game by AndyLearntoLove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816658">A Dangerous Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyLearntoLove/pseuds/AndyLearntoLove'>AndyLearntoLove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You took Everything from Me [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Endgame Drarry, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Mostly Cannon Compliant, POV Alternating, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Ginny Weasley, POV Harry Potter, Rape/Non-con Elements, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape Lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:22:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyLearntoLove/pseuds/AndyLearntoLove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Ginny sees the relationship between Draco and Harry she believes that Draco is up to something and that it is up to her to fight for Harry Potter. The reality, as it turns out, is much different than this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You took Everything from Me [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: Ginny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I find that it will be impossible to tell these stories without switching the POVs at points. The POV will always be listed in the chapter title. I will also include a related song lyric at the beginning of each chapter as a call back to the previous work. I hope you enjoy!</p><p>I do not own Harry Potter nor any of its characters or world elements. I do not own any of the song lyrics which I include in the story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“There’s nothing like a Mad Woman</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>What a shame she went mad"</em>
</p>
<p>-Mad Woman by Taylor Swift</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>July 1998</strong>
</p>
<p>The war ended just a couple of months ago. Even during the final battle, he found the time to kiss me when we saw each other again in the hallway. That’s why I’m so confused. I ask him to go on dates or just to spend time with me, yet he almost always declines. When he does show he’s not what he used to be. He’s distant in a way he never was before. I don’t know what’s happening to us. I thought we would always be together. It was perfect, he is my brother’s best friend. He is already apart of the family. I can’t lose someone who I am already so close to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>August 1998</strong>
</p>
<p>I don’t know where he goes when he’s not with me. He doesn’t have any other family. Hermione and Ron haven’t come back from Australia and trying to help her parents. So, one day I decide to follow him. Honestly after months of being on the run I thought he’d know that I did, but he didn’t. That’s when I find out he’s with <em>Malfoy</em> of all people. And not only that, but they’re also acting like friends! I clench my fists willing myself to stay back. No, whatever Malfoy is doing to him I wouldn’t be able to fix right now. I would just risk losing my Harry even more.</p>
<p>I have to come up with a plan.</p>
<p>That’s when I realize that this is why my summer isn’t what I wanted it to be. I have barely seen Harry since the trails. Malfoy must have done something there.</p>
<p>Whatever he did cannot be that strong if he’s keeping Harry from me. Maybe I can get him to go on a date and talk some sense into him.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“Harry, what has been going on with you? You distance yourself from me, and all of a sudden, you’re hanging out with <em>Malfoy</em>? Him? Of all people?” I ask him with a firm but kind voice, taking his hand in mine on the table. Yet he pulls his hand away from me almost immediately.</p>
<p>“Why does it matter? Honestly, how do you even know?” His eyes widen in what must be recognition “You followed me!” He stands up abruptly making a scene.</p>
<p>“Harry please calm down you’re being ridiculous. I was just worried about you.” I take his hand in mine again “you’ve been distant lately. And it seems I had good cause to be worried.” I sigh and squeeze his hand and say quietly. “I think Malfoy has done something.”</p>
<p>Harry scoffs and pulls his hand away “Ginny you are the one being ridiculous. If you actually talked to Draco, you would know he is different, and you would see how much he’s changes. He’s a good friend to me. Until you see that and accept that I’ll be going.”</p>
<p>He walked out on me.</p>
<p>He chose that git over me.</p>
<p>There’s no way he would do that. We’ve been together, we’ve been through a war together. I’ll bring him back to us, whatever it takes.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>I try asking him out more often. Going on cute dates or just hanging out around home, yet he still continues to ditch me for <em>him.</em></p>
<p>On a random chance I end up visiting Fred and George at their shop. I usually try to avoid the place as it is always quite packed. Then I see it, the love potion display.</p>
<p>This is the answer to all my problems! This will trump anything that <em>Malfoy </em>has done to him. I know he cares to me so I’m sure he’ll understand after.</p>
<p>Once everything is back to normal, I’ll stop.</p>
<p>I just have to save the savior.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Faithless Love: Ginny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ginny starts using the love potion.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! Sorry its been a bit since I've posted the first chapter. I have an outline of what will happen in the story for a while so the updates may be slow but they are coming! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Your faithless love’s the only Hoax I believe in</p>
<p>Don’t want no other shade of *green* but you”</p>
<p>-Hoax by Taylor Swift</p>
<p>
  <strong>August 1998</strong>
</p>
<p>I’ll admit, I am a little nervous.</p>
<p>While I know that this will benefit him, benefit both of us in the end, it’s still hard to do it.</p>
<p>I invited Harry for a picnic, I have been putting this off too long. We’re all ready to go back to Hogwarts and <em>Malfoy </em>will be around him even more often and I’ll lose Harry to <em>him</em> for good. I’m sure of it. Considering how much convincing I had to do just to get him to come see me there’s not much time to waste.</p>
<p>I have set up a nice little picnic, and brought his favorite treat, treacle tart, that’s what I put it in. When he apparates here I smile wide even though he looks at with caution, at best. I know I can save him from whatever <em>Malfoy </em>did.</p>
<p>“Harry! I’m glad you could make it.” I pat the spot on the blanket next to me. He makes his way over and noticeably sits just a bit farther away from where I gestured.</p>
<p>“Look Gin, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about some-” He starts to talk but I cut him off.</p>
<p>“Before we talk let’s eat!” I give him the piece of treacle tart that has it in it. He looks at it and while he appears unsure if it is a good idea, he eats it.</p>
<p>His whole expression changes. It loses the hard edge it had to it; he looks at me like he did in fifth year again. He leans in and kisses me softly, pouring the love that has been missing for the past few months into it. He deepens the kiss with passion that on a level that I have never seen from him.</p>
<p>“I love you Gin.” Harry said with a goofy grin on his face.</p>
<p>I smile back, wider than I have all summer “I love you too Harry.” I pull away slightly, just enough to continue the picnic I planned for us. “We should start spending more time together like this. August is almost over, and we go back to Hogwarts in September.”</p>
<p>Harry’s expression changes from its easy goofy grin into one of confusion. This was probably the love potion fighting with the spell <em>Malfoy </em>has him under.</p>
<p>“You’d be able to spend more time with me if you stopped hanging around with Draco.”</p>
<p>I watch his smile fall completely. “You’re the only thing here to make me happy, Harry” I say to try and convince him. I thought he would do anything I wanted while he was on it.</p>
<p>I guess this just shows how strong of a spell Malfoy has over him.</p>
<p>After hearing my last sentence, his face softens once more “Anything for you Gin” and he kisses me on the cheek, a subtle sign of affection while he continues to enjoy the date.</p>
<p>I’m glad I have him back.</p>
<p>Hopefully, I won’t have to keep this up for too long.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>I’m so confused. Every time it wears off, he starts acting cold to me again, and it is starting to wear off faster as well. Not only does his attitude toward me change but he also starts talking about <em>Malfoy </em>again.</p>
<p>Do I need to use a stronger version?</p>
<p>Yes. That must be it. I did but Fred and George’s weakest potion that they stock because I thought that would be enough to bring him back to me with all the history we share. But I guess <em>Malfoy</em> has him roped in more that I thought he did.</p>
<p>I pop into Weasley Wizard Wheezes to visit my older brothers and to step up my plan.</p>
<p>“Ey Ginny! We’re testing out some new products you have time to help us out?” Fred smirks at me with a bit of s Slytherin glint in his eye which convinced me that I should not participate in this round of testing. “Sorry I don’t have all that much time, I just wanted to stop by. I have a date with Harry this afternoon.”</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s no trouble Gin” George begins and is continued with “as long as you promise to try out the next new product!” by Fred.</p>
<p>I smile at that, happy to see my brothers doing what they love after the war and not letting their shot knee or lost ear, respectively, stop them.</p>
<p>“Sounds like a plan” I reply walking off in the direction of the display</p>
<p>Fred yells after me “We’ll hold you to that!”</p>
<p>I find the display in the maze that my brothers call a store. As I walk up to it a nervous feeling grips me, suddenly tying my stomach in knots.</p>
<p>Is this really the right thing to do? Putting someone under a love potion without their knowledge or consent is frowned upon at best.</p>
<p>After contemplating it for a minute I pick up the next strongest potion with renewed belief in the idea. No matter how I get Harry back to me, he’ll be grateful in the end that I removed <em>Malfoy’s </em>hold over him.</p>
<p>I take this potion to the front, glad that the register is being worked by someone other that Fred and George, because while I feel that this use is justified others may not agree.</p>
<p>But I’ll do anything to get him away from t</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! As always feel free to leave a comment with your thoughts.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>